August 30, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:31 Dragonian King HI LILY!!! 6:31 Flower1470 HEY SILLY!!! 6:35 Dragonian King EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! 6:36 Flower1470 what 6:37 Dragonian King idk 6:40 Flower1470 lol Dragonian King has left the chat. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:54 Flower1470 Wb 6:57 Dragonian King ty brb dinner Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:03 Loving77 Hey hey hey 7:04 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:05 Loving77 Hey lily look at what I just made. :P http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/QS_jNg_zps71780ed8.gif 7:09 Flower1470 XD 7:14 Loving77 Oh and I think I know why the gifs wont upload to photobucket I was only able to upload two gifs that I made and they were the smallest gifs.... 7:19 Flower1470 So you mean that The files size is too big for PB? or the px size of the gifs? im confused at what you mean 7:20 Dragonian King back Sup Peep 7:21 Loving77 I used the least amount of pictures in these two gifs: http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/VXhqwB_zpsd5c8f45f.gif http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/QS_jNg_zps71780ed8.gif The other three gifs won't upload. 7:24 Flower1470 that's weird 7:26 Loving77 You know what I'm going to make them smaller brb this is going to take a while. :P 7:27 Flower1470 Some of the Zexal gifs I've gotten off of tumblr have a ton of frames though which makes them an obscene file size 7:28 Loving77 same here The gifs I made are pretty big :/ 7:29 Flower1470 It makes no sense 7:29 Dragonian King WAIT LILY WAIT ITS HALLOWEEN ON TT? WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME??????????????????????? 7:30 Flower1470 YES I was going to but i forgot 7:30 Dragonian King HALLOWEEN IS LIKE MY ALL-TIME FAVORITE TOONTOWN HOLIDAY 7:30 Flower1470 I know 7:31 Dragonian King I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN I LOVE YOU TOONTOWN 7:31 Flower1470 a lot of people hate it 7:32 Dragonian King I'm gonna change into my SUPERMA- err I mean SUPER TOON outfit I don't I'm glad TT is giving us all the holidays last time I wonder if they'll have a black cat day? 7:35 Flower1470 They might Check my latest blog on the Wiki Jony wants to do the four-man VP today 7:52 Dragonian King ooo 7:53 Flower1470 It's going to take a while so idk if we should do it today 7:54 Dragonian King I don't see it... 7:56 Flower1470 dont see what 7:58 Dragonian King The post I'm such a scatterbrain XD 8:14 Flower1470 isnt that a character on the Mr Men show? 8:15 Dragonian King ...maybe? That's weird 8:15 Loving77 It is 8:15 Dragonian King When I whisper to Jony I can't use SpeedChat Plus but he can RILY LILY I CANT SEE THE POST eEK 8:16 Flower1470 that normally happens when you just friend someone http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Flower1470/Hauntingly_Hilarious_Holiday_Hijinks 8:17 Dragonian King I meant the VP one 8:18 Flower1470 what v one vp* 8:18 Dragonian King Four-man 8:19 Flower1470 WHAT VP POST ??? 8:19 Dragonian King THE FOUR MAN VP BLOG POST YOU MADE 8:19 Flower1470 There was no blog 8:19 Dragonian King oh whoops I misread your comments 8:22 Flower1470 lol 8:23 Loving77 YES IT UPLOADED 8:23 Flower1470 'grats 8:23 Loving77 Go me go me I is awesome Silly looooooooooooook http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/7Aa6vj_zps06acdb56.gif 8:29 Dragonian King :O LILY!!!!!!! ALL MY TOONTASKS ARE JUST FOR FUN I'M ON THE LAST THREE DDL TASKS!!!! 8:29 Flower1470 YAY 8:32 Dragonian King WE CAN DO IT!!! I just need a few more bullions, and a few more Two-Faces!! AND THEN LAWBOT AWAY!!!!!! Which I could probably finish in a day or two 8:36 Flower1470 Awesome 8:37 Dragonian King So we'll do some bullions and then maybe the four-man VP And I should find enough Two-Faces there 8:37 Flower1470 Sounds good 8:37 Dragonian King Hmm... I'm gonna look for Two-Faces 8:42 Loving77 Now I have to make the whale gif smaller :P 8:43 Dragonian King EWW ONE EYED METRIX TWOFACE INVASIONS Well that was shortlived 8:54 Loving77 Silly I made that gif YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS IT WORKED 8:57 Dragonian King YAY 8:58 Loving77 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/MztXJe_zps964a006a.gif I DID IT I gtg bye! Loving77 has left the chat. 9:04 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:August 2013